Grey Area
by Bamboofoxfire Productions
Summary: "GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I HATE POKEMON!" She screeched, as she chased them out of her room, slamming the door and sliding to the floor. She hugged her Vulpix and Eevee close as tears streamed down her face, the pain in her leg renewed, and sobbed. "You two are the only good pokemon. The only ones I can rely on". Mostly B/W OC fic. Somewhat dark.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I'm mainly doing this as something to do on the side of editing a finished manuscript I want to have published soon-ish. The first couple of chapters of that are up on Fictionpress under the same user(Bamboofoxfireproductions) called _The Never-Born Fosterling_.

As for this story, not actually completely sure whether I'm going to go with HeartGold(Johto region) on this fic yet or Black/White(Unova region). If I did Johto, it'd be the character when they're younger and just starting their journey(10 years old), and if I do Unova it'll be where they're older(Something like 17 years old). I could go either way from here.

Opinions?

* * *

**Grey Area  
****A Pokemon Fanfiction**

* * *

**Prologue**

The outside was overcast with dark clouds, rain drizzling down the closed window and providing the only light to filter into the room. All but a sliver of light from the cracked doorway.

No lamps illuminated the space, making it seem appropriately dark and dreary when side by side with the tumultuous thoughts that internally spiraled.

A single voice drifted faintly from outside the room, that of a woman's.

"…yes, I think it'll just take a little time."

"…"

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary, but I can ask, maybe."

One hand slowly trailed over a pointed, russet-red ear. Lackluster green eyes gazed ahead but failed to register most of the surroundings of the bedroom.

The only thing that she was acutely aware of was a dull throb through her leg and the feel of velvety fur on her fingertips, belonging to the softly breathing bundle curled up next to her.

When the door cracked open, she remained unaware, as if in a daze, a few small figures shuffling in. In the lead was a floating pink and green Hoppip, followed closely by a Pichu, Ekans, and Rattata.

The four made their way tentatively to the bedside, staring up at the black-haired girl with either sad or worried looks, before the Rattata climbed up the blanket and chirped in concern, with no result.

Then it placed a paw on her shoulder.

Big mistake.

"_GET. OUT!_"

With a shrill screech of surprise, the Rattata fell back to the floor, the other pokemon jumping in fright and scrambling back as she flung the blanket off and swung her legs over the bed.

Several of them raised their voices in dismay, as if pleading, but her green eyes were icy as she glared them down, staggering onto a bandaged leg as she raised her voice to a keening scream again.

"_I said GET OUT!_"

She lunged forward awkwardly and the four scrambled over each other and out the door, the girl limping after them to slam the door to her room.

"And stay out! I hate you! I hate pokemon!"

Tears stung her eyes as she leaned her back against the door and slid to the floor, the ache in her leg renewed.

Awakened by the commotion, first an Eevee, then – awkwardly – a Vulpix, dropped down from her bed and made their way forward, flattening their ears and cooing softly as they snuggled up partially on her lap on either side.

She ran a hand over both their heads as tears came more steadily, stifling sobs under her breath. Her breathing came ragged. Instinctively she pulled the two closer with either arm; tightly; closely.

"I hate them all. All of the other ones. You two are the only ones I can count on…the only good pokemon."


	2. CH1: Starting Point

**A/N: **So I finally decided what I'm going to do and I'm going to be playing around with the game timelines just a bit for what I have in mind for different regions and such. You'll see what I mean after another chapter or two.

* * *

**Grey Area  
****A Pokemon Fanfiction**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting Point**

_Johto Region: New Bark Town_

The wind was sharp, churning the trees and wind-mills within town. The houses were quaint, only a few scattered about the wooded country-side, and only a handful of people visible.

Located a decent ways away from any major cities, the smell of thick forest and wild grass permeating the air, the isolated hamlet was almost about as rural as a town could get.

Such a disconnected, scenic place would normally bring out the best in most inhabitants, but then that was the key word, wasn't it?

Most.

At the very least, the dirt roads weren't as hard to walk on as the stretches of concrete in the cities. That was _one_ upside to such an out-of-the-way place.

And the lack of people.

Green eyes that seemed set in a permanent glare visually scaled the structure of one of the only buildings in town that wasn't a private house, easily distinguishable as a laboratory from the outside.

She had to pause for a moment to catch her breath, leaning more prominently to one side. Supporting the vast majority of her weight at the moment was a cane.

One leg rested barely touching the dirt as she took a few seconds to compose herself, one hand idly fingering the Pokeball that hung from a cord around her neck.

Today was that day.

Finally.

Straightening up, she started forward at a slower pace than the preferred, opening the door to the lab and heading inside.

She heard a voice, sort of cooing and friendly, and headed further in. A man in a lab coat glanced up and offered a smile in greeting, a pokemon sitting just in front of him.

"Oh, hello!" He paused for a moment as he seemed to ponder something, before continuing. "You must be…um…Rinn, right?"

"That's right," the black-haired girl nodded.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Professor Elm," he introduced unnecessarily, the girl already being fully aware of who he was ahead of time. "That means you must be here for your starter, right?"

She only nodded her head, the unpleasantness never melting from her face, but Professor Elm didn't seem to notice at all.

He turned and walked to a display case, opening the glass panel. Inside sat three Pokeballs.

"I'm sure this is no news to you, but I have three starters to choose from," he explained, releasing them one at a time to stand in front of the girl. "We have Totodile, the Water pokemon; Chikorita, the grass pokemon; and lastly, Cyndaquil, the fire pokemon."

Rinn seemed to ponder them a moment, gazing at all three in contemplation before she made her decision.

"I'll take Cyndaquil."

"Excellent choice," Professor Elm applauded, though he would have been likely to say so no matter which she chose, she couldn't help but think.

He returned all three to their Pokeballs before handing that of Cyndaquil's to her.

"I anticipate you two will have a long and rewarding journey together," he said optimistically.

Rinn took the Pokeball and stared at it for a few seconds, with just a slightly visible gleam of disdain in her emerald eyes.

"I should hope so."

* * *

_Unova Region: Nuvema Town_

"Oh man, I can't wait," the brown-haired male exclaimed, even as he forced his arms into either sleeve of his jacket, then paused a moment to beam at himself in the mirror with the widest smile his lips could physically produce.

Today was the day!

_That_ day.

"Calm down, Touyo," his female twin laughed, taking a little more care to dress herself. "Excitement won't do you any good if you end up hurting yourself in a rush or something."

"I'm not going to hurt myself just because I'm excited," the male grumped, smile now downturned into a frown.

"That's what you said that time our uncle brought that super rare pokemon from Kanto and then you tripped down the stairs and ended up in the hospital with a broken leg."

The brunette boy flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Hey, I was only like six when that happened! I'm way more careful now!"

"Uh huh," Touka hummed, unconvinced. Touyo rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you're not excited too. I know you'll be the first one to squeal and fawn as soon as we see the Pokemon."

"I'm excited but unlike you, I know how to contain myself and act my age. And for the record, I don't _squeal_."

"Touyo, Touka, you're going to be late if you two don't hurry!" called a woman's voice from downstairs.

"We're coming!" both chimed in unison, pausing in their bickering to finish dressing and equipping their accessories to go downstairs, Touyo almost tripping in the process.

"See? I told you to be more careful," Touka chastised, sounding amused.

"Hey, I didn't break my leg this time! See, I _am_ more careful."

Shooting remarks back and forth, both almost managed to miss a parting farewell from their mother as they made for the door, but tossed a return farewell over their shoulders just before finally leaving.

The two quickly ran for the lab, continuing to argue until they'd managed to reach Juniper's lab, almost bursting through the doors.

"Professor Juniper!" both called, almost making the woman jump in surprise at their sudden entrance, despite having expected them, the two running to stand just in front of her.

"We're here for our starter pokemon!"

She blinked and then smiled at the two, chuckling slightly.

"Well, you two know how to get straight to the point," she laughed. "Alright, I was actually just preparing for that. I have three pokemon to choose from."

The professor turned and retrieved three pokeballs, letting their inhabitants out.

"We have Snivy, the Grass type starter; Tepig, the Fire type starter; and of course Oshawott, the Water type starter."

Touyo winced as his sister let loose a shrill squeal when the third made an appearance, leaping forward and immediately swiping up the Oshawott, hugging it tightly to her chest. "You are just _so_ adorable! This one! I'll take this one!"

Touyo growled low in his throat and massaged either ear, looking flustered.

_"I don't squeal", huh?_

Juniper only smiled widely before looking to Touyo curiously.

"And which pokemon would you like?"

"Snivy," he said after a moment of thought.

Juniper nodded her approval and handed either one of them the pokeballs that corresponded with the two starters, then presented them with their pokedex's as well.

"I look forward to hearing about your progress as you take your journey as trainers. Good luck out there."

* * *

_Unova Region: Aspertia City_

The only sound that filled the room was the turning of a book page and the low, almost indiscernible sound of a radio on low volume to provide some background noise.

Azure eyes scanned the letters with a demure expression, before being interrupted by a black feather fluttering down, almost making the teen go cross-eyed as he watched it fall, then idly blew it elsewhere into the room.

Tilting his head back, he glanced up at the Murkrow that sat perched above him on the headboard of his bed, preening itself carelessly.

"Do you really have to do that directly over me?" the brunette questioned idly, not seeming overly concerned yet posing the question anyway.

The Murkrow merely croaked at him and tilted its head, either not understanding or not particularly caring to give it any consideration. He wasn't sure which.

He heard the front door open and a woman's voice call out, "Alekt! I'm home! Also, your friend Jerome is here."  
He glanced up and slid from the bed, the Murkrow fluttering to land and perch on his shoulder. As he left his room to go to the entryway, another boy offered a sweeping wage in greeting.

Where Alekt was relatively pale, only barely sunkissed-tan, Jerome was far darker, his skin a deep brown and his black hair mostly braided into rows, save for a floof of bangs that hung just above his eyes.

"Hey, man, you didn't forget what today was, did you? You _do_ want to get your starter, right?"

"I'm actually not going to get one of the three regional starters."

"What? Really?" Jerome gaped for a moment. "Why not?"

"My older cousin over in Kalos is sending me a Fennekin, so I don't really need one."

"Fennekin, huh?" Jerome pondered for a moment. "Never seen one. Barely even heard of them."

"She had one when I went to visit when I was younger and I really liked them."

Jerome hummed and nodded his head.

"Guess there's not much reason for you to go meet that chick that's supposed to bring us our starters then."

Alekt shrugged.

"I can still go. The Pokemon Center's on the way anyway, so I can get my Fennekin at the transporter there."

Jerome smirked, a certain gleam to his eye as Alekt said this.

"You know either way, once I get my starter, we're going to have to battle, see who's better with pokemon and all that."

Alekt simply shrugged non-commitally, not feeling the need to point at that they didn't really _need_ to. Besides, it could prove fun.

"Well then, let's go." Jerome nodded his agreement as they stepped out, Alekt tossing over his shoulder, "Later, Mom."

As they headed up the street, Alekt couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

"So what type of starter are you going with?"

"What type of pokemon is Fennekin?" Jerome returned.

"Fire," Alekt answered immediately. "So that means you'll probably go with Water, I'm guessing?"

Jerome laughed.

"No way, man. That's too easy. I'm going with a fire-type too. I'm going to pick Tepig. That way, when we face each other, our starters will both be on level playing fields."

"When my Fennekin evolves into a Delphox though, it'll be Fire-Psychic. That'll put your pokemon at a disadvantage when it evolves into Fire-Fighting."

"Oh, what?" Jerome exclaimed, before huffing, and then laughing it off. "Oh well, it'll just make the victory that much sweeter whenever I beat you. I'll have _twice_ the bragging rights."


	3. CH2: Team Plasma

**Grey Area  
****A Pokemon Fanfiction**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Team Plasma**

_Unova Region: Accumula Town_

The afternoon was uneventful so far, and not in a bad way.

Mowed grass permeated the air. Rows of coniferous trees bordered the town, which bore a few tall apartment buildings, and a building most familiar to trainers: the Pokemon center.

Located in the center of town was a small grass park with a couple of benches to sit. Not exactly cuisine, but the town did have some decent local eats for a fair enough price.

For the most part, people walked about minding their own business. No worthwhile trainers seemed to be about to pique her interest, but then she hadn't expected much, what with this being somewhat out of the way, and certainly far from being a hotspot of interesting activity.

Hm…perhaps she should have taken straight to Castellia city? Too late now, she supposed.

Anyway, it didn't change much. She'd get there eventually, and more importantly, to the Pokemon League. A little sight-seeing in the meantime couldn't hurt, with this being such an unknown region to her.

The female trainer's thoughts were momentarily interrupted by a yawn from her partner, who stretched her front legs out languidly before straightening back up, various tails flicking out behind her sitting form.

"Quiet day, huh?" she mused aloud, the fox cooing in agreement.

She idly hummed and returned to sipping at a drink she'd bought at a local café, a summers-end, humid, oceanic breeze blowing by.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye but she ignored it, having long ago mastered the art of disregarding others' presence when she wanted to.

At least until she caught the man staring, her demeanor barely changing to become somewhat more unpleasant.

"Can I help you?"

His green eyes flicked up to her face, having been downcast, and he seemed just a bit socially awkward.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I've never had the chance to see that kind of pokemon in this region," he apologized meekly in a voice that bordered on soft-spoken, with a hint of child-like curiosity. "Although I do believe I've heard of it…but the name escapes me."

The girl snorted and closed her eyes.

"The species name you're looking for is Ninetales."

"Ah! Yes, that's it," he proclaimed with a slight, growing smile. "Thank you."

She only grumped in response.

Silence lapsed. Other people went about their business unawares of either of them, an old couple walking the street and a pair of brown-haired teens running to the Pokemon center, meeting up with a woman in a lab-coat, undoubtedly a professor or scientist of some kind.

"Um…might I get acquainted with your Ninetales?" he asked, sounding the slightest bit uncertain. She only shrugged.

"It's no skin off my back."

He brightened again slightly and stood up, walking forward to kneel at the fire-type's level and experimentally pet her head.

"Hello."

The fox pokemon looked at him and he could see now more clearly that one eye was sealed with a scar, the smile on his lips faltering for just a moment.

Still, even from a distance, he had been able to clearly feel a certain presence about the pokemon, which radiated strength and experience.

So many untold stories of travels and countless battles.

"You've been through many, many things, haven't you?" he mused aloud. "How many lands must you have travelled, I wonder?"

"Four regions in total, so far. Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh."

The male glanced up slightly and looked sheepish, straightening up fully.

"Oh…I apologize, but I wasn't actually asking you, specifically." His gaze lingered over her pokemon. "I was actually asking your pokemon here."

She gave him an odd look before shaking her head slightly and looking elsewhere.

"Well if you're looking for an answer, don't be surprised when you don't get one from a pokemon."

The man's face saddened at her words.

"I see…yet another who can't hear it." He sighed audibly. "Well…I guess that's to be expected."

He paused and glanced off to the side where a small group of grey-clad figures were gathering, carrying flagpoles with them to set down as they marched onto the grass.

"I'd hazard a guess we're in the way of something…" the odd man commented idly, turning to move away.

Personally she didn't much care but stood either way, not wanting to be crowded in or harassed. Instead, she moved to lean against the rail off to the side, her Ninetales accompanying her silently.

Before long, the group had set up a pair of flags and stood in a uniform line, standing at attention like soldiers at-ease, many of them relatively young, teenagers and young adults.

One of the soldiers parted from the group to let an older man with long green hair step forward to the front, dressed in orange and purple robes. People whispered and gathered in curiosity.

The two newbie trainers from before trotted to the back of the group and stood up on tip-toe to get a better view, arching to look over the shoulders of others with interest piqued.

A snivy and oshawott followed at their heels with just as much bouncy curiosity, peaking out from between the feet of their trainers.

"My name is Ghetsis," the man introduced formally, sizing up the crowd silently with his eyes. "I am here representing Team Plasma."

At that, the girl's interest was piqued just slightly, emerald eyes flicking up to watch with more acute attention than her earlier disregard.

_Another regional 'Team', huh? That always spells some kind of trouble._

"Today, ladies and gentleman, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation," he announced, his declaration met with uneasy murmuring and whispers.

The girl idly crossed her arms with an impossible to read expression as she listened. What kind of gibberish was this?

The man known as Ghetsis paced along the grass now, slowly and deliberately.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is that really true? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…only _assume_ that this is truth?"

He took to pacing again.

"Pokemon are subjects to the selfish commands of Trainers… they get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth to what I am saying?"

There was a quiet eruption of shocked or uncertain murmuring, littered with some denials and some reluctant admissions.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

More uncertain whispering along the lines of "What could it be?" and "Liberation?", leaning more and more towards Ghetsis's thinly veiled hinting.

"That's right! We must liberate pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokemon truly be equals!" Ghetsis declared with the utmost seriousness.

The Snivy and Oshawott glanced at each other and chirped uneasily.

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokemon…and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Rinn actually scoffed under her breath from the sidelines.

_Pokemon 'liberation'? Just another group of whack-jobs with an agenda, same as every other Team._

Just as quickly as they'd appeared and set up, the group known as Team Plasma took down their banners and escorted away the man called Ghetsis in a protective formation around their leader, marching out of town.

An older man turned to the crowd of townsfolk gathered and spoke out.

"About that speech…what do you think we should do?"

"Liberate pokemon?" a younger man scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That's not even possible!"

Seemingly in agreement or undecided uncertainty, the townsfolk started to disperse save for a few people, the two beginning trainers and odd man from before.

"Man, what a weird group," Touyo hummed.

"Hmm, maybe," Touka mused, picking up her Oshawott and gazing at it intently. "I dunno…I never really thought about it like that. Pokemon liberation, huh? And what about you, little one?"

Catching onto its Trainer's legitimate consideration of the idea, and seeming upset by it, Oshawott hissed and chirped in a disagreeing manner, snuggling up to her and making the girl laugh.

The strange young man from before was watching them intently and made his way forward, a feline pokemon trailing at his heels.

"Your pokemon…just now, it was saying…"

"Whoa, slow down there, you're talking to fast," Touyo observed. "Pokemon…talking? That's pretty odd to say, don't'cha think?"

"Yes, they're talking," the man insisted sincerely. "Oh…but you can't hear it either. How sad."

He paused a moment before going on to introduce himself.

"My name is N."

"I'm Touyo," the male twin introduced, idly placing his hands on his hips as he gave N a strange look, wondering if he was entirely alright in the head.

"And I'm Touka. We were asked to complete the Pokedex and just left on our journey."

"The pokedex, eh? So…you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then," he stated with a note of sorrow to his voice. "I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help but wonder…are Pokemon really happy that way?"

He seemed to ponder something before stepping back slightly, motioning for the Pokemon following him to step forward.

"Well then, Touyo and Touka, was it? How about one of you battle me, and let me hear your pokemon's voice again."

The two exchanged a glance and shrugged before Touyo stepped forward, his Snivy immediately jumping forward to take on the challenge.

"Whatever man, I don't understand half of what you're talking about, but a battle I can definitely agree to."

N merely nodded his head, both Trainers and Pokemon standing ready.

"Alright then, Midori, go! Vine Whip!" Touyo commanded, the grass pokemon leaping forward to obey. A pair of vines curled up from its body to lash towards the cat, which leapt to the side and narrowly missed being struck.

"Purrloin, Scratch!" N commanded. It lunged without hesitation the rake it's claws down Snivy's side, sending the Starter tumbling a short ways away. It managed to recover and stood ready, waiting for another command.

"Alright…Midori, Leer!"

The snake's eyes gleamed with a fierce glare, the feline flinching and becoming decidedly more wary. Even so, it leapt forward at its Trainer's command again.

"Scratch!"

"Dodge it, Midori!" The snake nimbly twisted out of the reach of the other Pokemon's claws. "Now Leer, again!"

This time, when it was the other's turn to attack, Midori didn't dodge in time, looking more worn down than before.

"Hold in there. Now, Vine Whip!" he commanded, managing to strike Purrloin, the feline yowling in pain and skidding back.

Both looked worn by this point.

"Purrloin, Scratch!"

"Tackle, Midori!"

Both Pokemon rushed forward, intent on landing the finishing blow. As Purrloin swiped outward, Midori ducked just under the claws and slammed into it, sending it's opponent sprawling back onto the stone street, defeated.

With a blank look, N returned Purrloin to its Pokeball, moving to stand in front of Touyo again, who was hugging Midori appreciatively, which cooed and chirped in happy return.

"I never expected Pokemon to say such things… but as long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs, Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they are my friends. "

He cast a last look at the Snivy and Oshawott before he turned and walked off.

"Huh, strange guy," Touka mused.

"Yeah," Touyo agreed. "Oh well, it's probably not worth worrying about anyway. More importantly, we should probably focus on strengthening ourselves for the gym in the next town. It'll take us a while to get there, but once we are, we should be ready. Getting that first badge will be a cakewalk."

"Probably," Touka chuckled. "That means we both have to make our pokemon stronger, right, Ao?"

The Oshawott smiled and chirped it's determined agreement.


End file.
